When we think of one we'll let you know
by BulmasTwilight
Summary: Videl was present at the Cell Games. But who should she meet Mirai Trunks. Could our sweet Videl be developing a crush on the Time Traveller, you'll have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ**   
  
**Chapter One**   
  
Have you ever seen a setting as dull as this? The land was baron. Not a single plant found anywhere. Rocks, more Rocks and dust. Yes I remember lots of dust. But what's this. There's people. And they're fighting Cell. Cell I remember, He tried to take over the world didn't he? But Papa defeated him.... Wait a minute, he's still here.  
  
I opened my eye's slowly. Where was I? Yes now I remember, looking up to see my father over me. I was right, he had dived over me to protect me when the Van fell. But why was I feeling the urge to get up and walk away? I don't know. Then suddenly it dawned on me. Was I dead? I looked at my hands and touched them to the ground. No, I suddenly heard a scream, it stopped within a few seconds.  
  
Videl looked up to her father. Her hair was in two plaits down her back ,and she looked a bit nervous. But then again maybe that was just because of all the sand that was being thrust into her face. This was weird. She pushed her father off her, just to have him hug her closer.   
  
"OH MY LITTLE SWEAT PEA I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" he cried, burying his nose into her hair.   
  
"Daddy, do you mind?" Videl asked, standing up. Suddenly before her eyes she froze. Across the land where she was looking was Cell. Yes the mean Cell. The man who had killed so many people of the world, and looked like an overgrown grasshopper.   
  
She looked closely and saw a man. A man she almost immediately developed a crush on. This was weird maybe it was just her young heart playing up on her. Suddenly she was surrounded by 8 Cell juniors. Who were they, and what were they going to do? They resembled Cell... maybe they were his children!   
  
*Oh NO I don't want to die yet!* Videl thought, but didn't have enough time to think, as she felt a force throw her body down.   
  
"Leave them alone Cell!" She coughed up some blood, sitting up. She hadn't heard that voice before. Narrowing her eye's down, she tried to get a good look at the person speaking. But, she only saw a green jr. advancing on her. It laughed a little, before finally punching her in the jaw.   
  
She flew backwards, creating a large crater in the middle of the Cell Juniors' fights.   
  
She groggily opened her eyes, coughing up more blood. The little Cell laughed again, slamming his fist into her gut repeatedly.   
  
Standing up, she got into her fighting position. Throwing a punch toward the green being, Videl's fist was crushed. The daughter of Hercule let out a loud, ear shattering scream.   
  
Trying to throw another kick, a man with blonde hair stepped into the picture.   
  
"Leave her alone." He growled out, starting a fight with it.   
  
After a while, the little Cell Jr. 's were all dead. Videl sighed, wiping a drop of sweat from her forehead.   
  
"Are you ok?" Her savoir asked, stepping over to where she was.   
  
Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah, thanks."   
  
He smiled gently at her, "No problem. So.. what are you doing here?"   
  
"My father brought me here," The raven haired girl pointed over to the man with the afro.   
  
"He's a big buffoon."  
  
The blonde headed man laughed. "That he is, that he is."   
  
A big bright light suddenly came from the arena. He grabbed young Videl and protected her body with his own. That was one powerful ki, something the girl wasn't ready for yet.  
  
Blushing slightly, she looked up him. Her body was pressed against him. "Th-thanks." She whispered.   
  
"No prob." He returned the conversation, letting himself fall out of his super sayian form.   
  
"You have purple hair!" She giggled, pulling a strand of his long hair.   
  
"Ow! Actually it's lavender." He jerked his hair away from her grasp, as if she was a baby pulling the grown up's hair.   
  
"Purple, lavender, same thing!" She pouted back at him, turning her attention toward the fight. After all, that's what she was there for.   
  
The young boy stood their muttering words Videl couldn't make out. She only heard the last word before a blinding flash of light was came out of his hands. Cell was throw into deep space where he instantly vanished into nothing.   
  
"No! He's gone!" The young boy fell onto the ground, tears falling onto the ground.   
  
Standing up, Videl was walking over to the kid, but the Trunks grabbed her arm, yanking her back.   
  
"You can't just waltz on out there in the middle of a battle!" Trunks hissed toward Videl.   
  
"I can, and I will," She yanked her arm out of his grasp, walking over to the fallen child.   
  
"Are you ok?" Videl stood there for a moment, before finally asking him a simple question. She was kneeling down next to the boy, knowing exactly how he felt.   
  
"I killed him! I killed my father!" The child cried out softly.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There's Chapter One. Hope You like it. I guess down here is where we should introduce ourselves since we didn't do it up the top.   
  
We are two authors who also write other fics on FF.net.   
  
You might know us as Bulmaspoisonousfood and Cosmictwilight. With such fic as Babysitters Nightmare and Starting Out a Journey. I'd go an check them out, their really good especially BabySitters Nightmare.   
  
**Lady Lunic: **Please Review our work  
  



End file.
